The Unforgiven
by Seanthi
Summary: Legolas is captured and betrayed by someone he both considered friend and trusted. (sequel to The Sweetest thing


Tolkien is God, he is the Creator Ilúvatar on Earth. He rules all, he owns all. (including myself)  
  
A/N; By the way, the elves do feel how cold snow is they just don't care, if the snow on the other hand is thrown at them like in a snowball war they care.  
  
~  
  
Legolas looked at his father from behind the drape; his flaxen hair was concealing his face, as he stood troubled at the table, Elrond stood next to him and Haldir was slumped in a chair. Legolas uncle had been wounded in the last melee, a deep gash in his left side had immobilized him for a while, which Legolas had enjoyed since the two had spent time together.  
  
The Imladris twins were on guard, even though Elladan had been wounded; an arrow had pierced his armor and he had a small laceration in his left calf.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduíl asked looking up at the place where Legolas was hiding. "Aren't you tired, young one?" he asked as Legolas came out from his hiding place. Haldir stirred and sat up, frowned as his healing side pulled and stretched out his hands against Legolas who immediately crawled up into his lap.  
  
"Don't break the stitches," Elrond said nearly without looking up. "Neither of you."  
  
"We're careful, we promise," Haldir said as he pushed Legolas hair back behind his ears, he could see that his nephew was tired beyond himself, but since he had been poisoned he was afraid to sleep because of the nightmares. The child had started to act younger and more in need of his fathers or uncles presences as well. "You didn't answer your fathers question."  
  
"I'm not tired," Legolas said yawning. "Where is Orophin?"  
  
"He's out with the twins on guard," Haldir said as he saw how Legolas eyelids sunk. Thranduíl glanced over at his brother-in-law and smiled. "He will be back soon."  
  
"Tell me a story."  
  
"The one of the ents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There once were a people." Haldir started to tell the story.  
  
  
  
"He has recovered to his body but he is afraid," Thranduíl said silently as he looked over to his son, who rested safely in Thranduíls arms.  
  
"I think he need to get some self-confidence and that soon. Has he started to train yet? I know that Eyla and Eledhin spoke of it."  
  
"They spoke of it, yes but he still is weakened."  
  
"Then he will have to train harder," Orophin said as he silently entered the room. He glanced over at his brother holding the now sleeping child in his arms. "I've made a stick with weights attached the ends for him, I will get him training first thing tomorrow." Thranduíl wasn't exactly surprised how direct and firm Orophin was, that had been his way of living as for long Thranduíl had known. Orophin walked over to his brother and lifted Legolas carefully, trying to avoid wake the elfling up, unsuccessfully, Legolas stirred and met his uncles dark blue eyes. "I'm carrying you to your room, you will sleep better in a bed than in Haldirs lap," Orophin also now had a firm and direct tone, but when Legolas eyes widened in fear of being alone he continued. "Rather said I'll get your bed into your fathers chamber, it's just next-door, and you can call on us if there is anything."  
  
Elrond was as always impressed on the family of Thranduíl, Orophin was always a self-going elf with good ideas, the one he did now was making Legolas to part from his elders for a while. Legolas seemed to agree and allowed his uncle to carry him off.  
  
~*~  
  
About twenty years later.  
  
"This was you idea!" Elladan shrieked as he ran from the wildly screaming Elrohir who was covered in snow, Arwen was giggling, her clothes was drenched of the snow.  
  
When the children had woke up early that morning there had been a feet thick layer of snow and the excitement had been bigger than usual- a snowball war had broke out the moment Elladan had stepped on the snow.  
  
Celebrían and Elrond silently looked at their playing children, Celebrían snuggled tighter into her husbands' arms, sighing.  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asked gently kissing her forehead. "Are you troubled over something?"  
  
"Yes, and no. Aren't they beautiful?" she said as Elladan lifted little Arwen away from the bombarding Elrohirs balls.  
  
"Well right now they are having a merry time. They are beautiful when they are." what Elrond wanted to say was cut short when one of Elrohirs balls hit him in the head. When he wiped most of it away he grinned at his wife whose crystal laughter was hanging in the air. "That's it! Celebrían, let's show our children how to make snowballs!"  
  
The royal family of Imladris did not look so royal when Glorfindel and Erestor looked at them from the balcony, their lord and lady were sometimes overwhelmed by their children and had to take cover behind the benches and statues.  
  
"I think they are enjoying themselves, we better make sure that they involve us in it," Erestor said dryly as Elrond was rubbed in the face by his laughing wife, he was as kind that he repaid the favor.  
  
"I think we make sure that there is some hot spiced wine and fruit-syrup for them when they get inside."  
  
That was a day filled with laughter, shouts and fun.  
  
¨  
  
Meanwhile in Mirkwood  
  
Thranduíl looked over at Rúmil who had just arrived with some messages from Lothlórien, he was the only one of Ehfeníns brothers he knew little of; he usually was silent and withdrawn. Thranduíl knew that he had been courting Eyla since the war in Mirkwood, she often volunteered for missions leading for Lórien and vice versa.  
  
"It has been long since you visited us, Legolas has missed you."  
  
"I have been busy, the dwarves in Khazad-Dûm have been of annoyance."  
  
"They are elves, Rúmil, what do you expect? But on the other hand, they also supply our smiths with Mithril, gems and metals."  
  
"Lady Galadriel said something similar to me but I still think that they are most trouble."  
  
"Rúmil!" a happy shout came as Legolas came into the room, his golden hair was set in a now bushy and muddy ponytail and as for his clothes they were underestimated dirty. He had grew to a near adult on a few short years. He had a red bow and a shiver on his back.  
  
"Ah, Le'olas! It has been a long time," Rúmil said warm as he embraced his nephew, despite the dirt.  
  
"It has. Far to long, for Eyla asked if you were to come soon."  
  
"And I think that a bath is asking for you, son!" Thranduíl laughed. "Rúmil, go and ask Eyla if she would be so kind to join us for dinner."  
  
Rúmil shone up as he a bit to quickly left the chamber.  
  
"Le'olas? How did the training go today?"  
  
"Eledhin says that I beat him in shooting. But my sword use remains. .bad," Legolas said with a snicker. "Eyla want me to try blades instead, she thinks they are easier to use. Ada, do you think Rúmil and Eyla will couple?"  
  
"I think they will do so soon. Legolas, bath, now."  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
  
  
Well starting out nice and easy. not for much longer. Toil, blood, pain, evil critters of many kinds, men and dwarves. Getting Legolas in trouble? YES!!  
  
I'll use flames to torture boyfriend, though he needs flames right now, he was thrown of my old mare this afternoon into the snow. LOL, I do pity him, a little bit. 


End file.
